It is you
by cluts808
Summary: The transformation from Belle's point of veiw. Please reveiw!


**A/N: I know this has been done loads before, but I can't find it from Belle's point of view. Love this film but alas I own nothing.**

I cried into his massive frame. He couldn't be dead, he couldn't be…

There was so much I had to tell him. How much I loved him, to be with him. Marry him, bare his children. I didn't care about his looks all I wanted is to see his blue eyes once more, have him gently stroke my hair once more. The rain pleated down at me, but I didn't care all I knew was that my beast was dead.

"Please, don't leave me." I paused second not sure why. "I love you." Oh how true it was, it was the truest thing I ever said. I continued to weep for he'd never know how much I loved him.

Then it began the Beast's body began to rise as lights rained down on us. The light engulfed his hands and then his feet blowing away his fur to revile the hands and feet of a man. Then the wind finally encircled his face blowing away all I knew of the Beast, the man I loved. To reveal the face of a man. He was placed down on the ground. I went over to help this man that had replaced my Beast. But when he started to move I lost my courage and shoot back to the railing.

I watched as the man who had taken my Beast got up and looked as his hands as he didn't quite believe it was his. He looked down at his body then turned to face me.

He was quite alarming handsome…

"Belle it's me." There was something like the beast in him somewhere…

I stared at his honey coloured shoulder length hair a deep warm colour. His strong jaw. Not quite familiar…

Then his eyes. Blue. A beautiful blue which held a widow to love. They were his only he could have those beautiful eyes. Only the Beast. I held back a gasp it really was him…

"It is you." I say and his eyes light up.

He strokes my hair once again like he did when he was a beast with his newly human hand. Then he leans down to kiss me innocently at first, but when I don't pull back, he carries the kiss on. My hands reach into his hair I feel as if my soul is on fire. The passion now hear with him it's like nothing I've ever felt before, it's so amazing, so true, so much more.

When we part we watch as the castle is showered I a magic rain which peals back the gothic tower, I was so used to reveal bright angels instead of the terrifying gargoyles which were there only seconds ago. The servants step one by spinning around human once more.

He embraces all of them so happy to be human again. "Lumire, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts look at us." He hugs them all at once lifting them up at once. Then Chip comes out riding Slatan suddenly both of them are back to the original selves.

He lifts me up once more to chants of "It's a miracle" and "My goodness". He kisses me once more when he places me down, I have to ask him.

"How?" I ask scared that my fears may be answered and that he may not want me.

"Belle! You, broke the cruse, your love did it!" His eyes are glowing.

"I don't understand." My voice small.

"Belle, many years ago I was a spoilt child. My father indulged my ever whim. One night an old beggar woman came to the castle, Belle then I judged everyone on their looks, she asked for a room for the night and offered me a rose in return. I turned her away, she warned me to not to judge people by appearance for beauty can be found within. When I turned her away for a second time she revealed her true form a beautiful enchantress. I begged her for a second chance but it was too late she said there was no love I my heart. She turned me into a beast and my servants into household objects the rose she offered was truly enchanted rose. I had till my twenty first birthday to fall in love with a girl and be loved in return. My father, the king ordered the forest and the castle to be cut off… I lost all hope. But then you came…" his voice trails off his eyes dark.

"You're a Prince" I mange to say.

"Yes, Prince Adam." He says only then realising; I didn't know his name and who he was….

Before I stop myself I slap him. He just stares at me with wounded eyes, "Why did you do that?" he asks calmly. Calmly that's the key word calm not anger.

"One you didn't tell me who you were!" he stops me. "Belle I didn't want you to feel as if you had any obligation to me." He explains and then starts to go in.

"There's more." He turns around once more his beautiful eyes full of fear.

"What?" he breaths.

"You probably don't remember this, but I do. Ten years ago I and my father moved to the village. I remember for the first few months the Prince would come down to the village. Well one of these times right before Christmas, my father was busy and I was reading at the fountain as I always did. Anyway the Prince, you, came into the village expected everyone to bow. I wasn't paying any attention, you throw my book into the mud and slapped me said I got what I deserved. I cried all that night; it was a long time ago you probably don't remember…" I shook my head and started go inside but Adam grabs my arm and pulls me close to him. Brings my eyes up to his beautiful ones.

"Belle, I remember. It was the last time I went to the village and it was where the enchantress noticed my _beastly_ behaviour. Belle I'm so sorry I hurt you; I promise so long as I live I shall never hurt you again. I'm not that boy anymore. I was spoiled and selfish. You changed me you, your kindness made me change, your love made me human! And anyway," He says rubbing his check. "Were even now." I laugh, he laughs then he draws me into another heavenly kiss. We stay in each others for what seems like for what seems like forever.

"I don't know what would of happened if you hadn't come." Adam whispers in to my ear. "I don't want to think of that." I answer, for truly I don't want to know what happened if I'd never come and fallen in love with a beast. Suddenly we hear a coughing behind us and we both jumped apart, I turn to see my father with a look on his face that I can't read.

"Young sir, what are your intentions with my daughter?"

Adam looks like a lost kitten; I slip my hand into his. He looks down at my hand then me smiling. He doesn't want me to leave and nor do I.

"Well Monsieur, if she wishes I would be honoured if she would become my wife." He wants to marry! Oh yes, how I could say now!

"Well Belle?" My father asks with a happy look on his face, which could only mean one thing. He gives us his blessing. I turn to face Adam; I stare into those sparkling eyes how could I say no to him!

"Yes!" I cry and in response he lifts me up once again and brings me into another kiss, these kisses I could get used to. When he puts me down again his face drops.

"I haven't got a ring, I thought I'd never break the cruse." He down then like he ashamed the he hasn't got me a stupid ring, but I don't care.

"So what?" I say and he smiles once more and then we go into yet another kiss and I know we'll always be together…

Forever

**So how'd you like. I'm still working on my other BATB fic but this is one of my one shots I'm working on. Can I say I LOVVVVVVVVVVVE the beast in human from, so much that I just had to right about the transformation. Please review.**


End file.
